A New Spy
by FaerieNinja
Summary: Our faveorite Gallager girls and their Blackthorn boys have a new mission. Their leader? A... thirteen- year old FBI agent?
1. Chapter 1

A NEW SPY, A NEW MISSION

Cammie: Today we had a special assembly. No one told us what it was for, but Liz hacked the database. A CIA Agent was coming! We were all excited as we headed down to breakfast. "What do you think he/she'll be talking about?" My friend Liz asked.

"Maybe he/she is there to offer us career opportunities?" Bex suggested.

"No, we go to that assembly when we're seniors. We're only freshman, and the only people NOT coming are the seniors."

"Oh. Then I have no clue..."

We walked into the cafeteria. The sign on the door said British, as in the accent.

"Yes!" Bex crowed, falling into her natural way of speaking. "I ADORE when this happens!"

"Yes, but for the rest of us, it's a tad harder." Liz replied. After we finished breakfast, it was time for assembly. We all filed into the gym, except for the seniors and teachers, who went into the next room. Once we were seated, the speaker came out. She was... a thirteen- year old girl?

"Hello everyone!" She began. "I'm an FBI agent, and the leader of one of their new programs. My name's classified, but you can call me Hannah. This program is going to be a lot of fun. Basically, what we do is private companies hire us to test their security systems. They pick a night, and on that night, we try to sneak in and steal a specific item that they tell us to find. If we successfully complete the mission, we get to auction off the item and split the money between the mission participants. We are taking only a certain amount of people, so sign up fast. Sign ups sheets are down here, with mission dates, the date you must try out, and everything else you need to know. Can I also see Zach, Grant, Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey down here, please? Thank you."

We headed down, puzzled.

Bex: We all headed down, excited. "Cool! This will be amazing!" They rolled their eyes. "Aw, come on! I'm totally signing up!"

"What if Hannah's going to tell us we can't?" Liz questioned, sounding a little hopeful.

"So? I'm signing up no matter what." Macey replied. We were now standing right in front of Hannah. She opened her mouth and said...


	2. Chapter 2 More about the mission

A NEW SPY, A NEW MISSION

Bex: Hannah said, "Hello! I want to tell you guys because of your exceptional field work, you have been offered a spot. This means you don't have to try out."

"Yes! I'm in!" I replied. "Come on! This is sweet guys, you have to join."

"I'm in." Zach said with a faint smile on his face.

Cammie, Macey, and Grant both agreed too. The only one left was Liz.

"Come on, Liz!" I said.

"Liz, you don't have to be a field agent in this mission. You can help us hack the systems, and if, no; WHEN we have a successful mission you can help the companies reprogram their alarm systems." Hannah told Liz. She hesitantly joined. Hannah smiled, "Great!"

"Um, excuse me." Someone grabbed the mic from Hannah. "So, if you're the leader, we have to listen to a 14- year old?"

"Yes, that is correct." Hannah replied with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "Is there an issue here?"

"Uh, duh! I'm 16, and I'm not taking orders from a 13 year old!"

"Actually, I'm 14. And, what's your name again?"

"Kiki."

"Thanks." Hannah said, quickly kneeing her in the stomach, then the head, and finally grabbing the mic back. "I'll take THAT. Now, yes, I'm 14, and you will have listen to me and do as I say. If anyone else has an issue with this fact, then don't bother coming." Hannah finished, putting the mic back on its stand and stepping over the prone body of Kiki. "Don't worry, she'll recover," she told us. "Now I need you guys to meet me back here at 6:45 a.m. tomorrow so we can watch the others audition."

"OK." I agreed. We all headed back to our rooms. "This will be totally awesome! We get PAID to steal and use our skills!"

"Yeah, but it'll be a lot of work." Cammie responded. "You could spend hours staking out a spot and still not get any info. We need to be business like about this."

"You mean do background research?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Got it!" Liz said.

"Got what?"

"I hacked into the database!" Hannah's face suddenly popped up on the screen. We all screamed.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" She asked. We glanced around sheepishly. "Get a good night's rest. You'll need it. See you in the morning!"


	3. Chapter 3

A NEW SPY, A NEW MISSION

Liz: I awoke that morning feeling nervous. It was time. This didn't make sense since I wasn't even trying out, but, there you go. "Hey. Anybody else up?" I whisper.

"Yeah. I am." I heard Macey reply. "C'MON EVERYBODY! WAKE UP!" Bex just rolled over, but Cammie sat straight up.

"What was that?" She said.

"Just me. It's time to get up guys, c'mon! Bex! You get up right now or I WILL pour a bucket of cold water on your face!"

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" Bex replied. "Geez." Everybody got dressed in their jeans and t- shirts and we headed down to the car. "I call driv . . . ."

"Driver!" Macey cut her off, slipping into the driver's seat. We all sighed with relief.

"Shotgun!"

"Aw man!" Cammie and I said hopping in the back as Zach and Grant hopped into the other car. We arrived at the building. "Whoa."

"Aw, cool!" Bex said. "She didn't tell us the testing's in the CIA headquarters! Score!" We walked in. Hannah stood there, waiting.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed. "Come here!" We did. "This is the director of the program, and my father, Mark Jones."

"Call me Mark." He replied, shaking our hands.

"Pleased to meet you." We chorused.

"Well, just follow me, and I'll explain the testing process." Hannah told us. We stepped into a room. One wall was completely filled with monitors.

"Alright. What the people trying to get into the program have to do get through the mock mansion we set up. They just have to get to the end of the hall in the third floor. They'll have to dodge people, detect and avoid lasers, trip wires, and traps, and take out the security system. We send them in one at a time with everything they need, and when one is done or caught, we send in the next person. We've provided silly string for detecting trip wires, hairspray for detecting lasers, and scissors for cutting the wires in the alarm system."

"Wow." I replied. "I would never know to use that stuff."

"That's how we know who did their homework. I would have let you guys research last night, but I need you completely awake. Send them in, Bob!" She pushed a button and one of the monitors, the one with all of the supplies filled with people. This milled around. Murmurs ran through them. Tension hung thick in the air.


End file.
